


Innocent on the Top, Slutty on the Bottom

by A_Eelif



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy absolutely hates Germany's training sessions, but he knows a sure fire way to get out of training. This method works everytime. GerIta, yaoi, PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent on the Top, Slutty on the Bottom

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliciano Vargas loved Ludwig Beilschmidt so much that sometimes he felt like his heart would just burst from all the love he had stuffed in his heart for the big, blond German. However, he hated training outside in the sun, with sweat spilling down his face and back. He always felt gross and too exhausted to do anything afterward. In fact, the only good thing about training with Ludwig was the fact that he got to watch the German sweat and glisten in the sun, but that always made him daydream making Germany yell at him for spacing out.

Ludwig's stupid training was the reason why Italy was sitting on their shared bed pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. Germany had come in a few minutes ago and told him he had five minutes to be dressed and ready to train, but as stated before Feliciano hated training. The Italian smiles as he stands up from the bed. He knew a sure fire way to get out of training and this method always worked…always.

Germany checks his watch for what seems like the millionth time. He loved his Italian more than anyone, but his laziness really got on Ludwig's nerves sometimes. He'd already gone to the bedroom twice to get Italy in gear, but nothing seemed to work and now the German is standing outside awaiting his petite lover's presence.

Just as the blond is about to give up and go back into the house to drag Feliciano out, the Italian finally comes bounding out of the house. As Italy gets closer, Germany's cheeks begin to turn pink and the blood in his body begins traveling down to his vital regions. Feliciano was wearing his 'get out of training' clothes and oh how Ludwig loved that outfit.

Whenever Italy wanted to get out of training, he always wore a very skimpy pair of shorts. In fact, they were so short that Ludwig didn't even think they could be called shorts. They were more like a very revealing pair of underwear and they barely covered the Italian's ass. Italy's beautiful, perfectly shaped ass cheeks were peeking out beneath the fabric and in contrast to the skimpy shorts Feliciano wore one of Germany's too big, green military jackets. The sleeves were too long on the Italian and he just looked overly cute and innocent on the top and incredibly slutty on the bottom.

Italy knew the effect this outfit had on the German, but Ludwig was determined to resist the arousing aspects of the clothes this time. Feliciano finally comes to a stop in front of his blue eyed lover and immediately notices the blush on his cheeks, but he doesn't mention it, "I'm ready for training now, Germany."

Ludwig takes in a deep breath as he tries to mentally calm himself before addressing his scantily clad lover, "You're not training in that. It's not proper training attire."

The Italian pouts making him look incredibly adorable to Germany and finally argues with the blond in a whiny voice, "But, Germany, it's so hot today and I didn't want my legs to get all sweaty."

As if to emphasize his point, the smaller nation rubs his left foot along his right leg making the German notice his lack of footwear, "Then vhy are you vearing that jacket und no shoes?" Ludwig swallows hard as he looks away from Feliciano to avoid further arousal.

"Well, you always say that I should wear the proper military attire, but all my jackets were dirty so I just borrowed one of yours." Italy looks down at his bare feet before shrugging it off, "I guess I was in such a hurry to get out here to train that I forgot my shoes."

Germany begins tapping his own booted foot on the ground as he takes another glance at the Italian in short-shorts, "Vell, since you've been so careless perhaps you should run laps vithout your shoes."

Feliciano frowns a bit when he realizes his outfit isn't gaining the reaction he had hoped for, but the little Italian refuses to give up, "You're right, Germany. That does seem like a fitting punishment, but I think I should stretch a bit first. I don't want to pull a muscle."

Ludwig can't stop his blue eyes from following his lover's movements as the Italian turns around and bends over to touch his bare toes with his finger tips. Germany clenches his large hands into fists and bites his bottom lip as he stares at Feliciano's protruding behind. Each time Italy stands upright and bends over again the tight, skimpy shorts ride further up the Italian's smooth, round ass revealing more of his skin.

Finally, the German can't take the sexual peek-a-boo any longer and clears his throat to gather Italy's attention, "Get in the house."

"Huh?" Italy stands up, but doesn't turn around, "I thought we were going to run laps."

"I said get in the house." The blond nation swiftly swats the Italian's barely clothed ass with his large hand, "Now."

Feliciano lets out a surprised squeak at his lover's sudden contact with his ass, "B-but what about our training?"

"You vin, Italy." He licks his lips before a lusty grin spreads across his face, "Ve can do something more fun than training."

Italy finally turns around to face Germany with a pink blush on his cheeks, "But…"

Before Italy can finish his sentence the German picks him up and throws him over his broad shoulder. Feliciano finds his face bouncing dangerously close to Ludwig's ass with his feet dangling in front of the German's chest, "Don't pretend like this isn't vhat you vanted."

As Germany begins walking to the house, he places his free hand on Italy's ass and rubs it softly feeling the contrasting texture of the smooth fabric of the shorts and the tender flesh of the Italian's tempting backside. Italy smiles knowing he won't have to train today and his German lover would give him a far more entertaining work-out, "What made you change your mind, Germany?"

Ludwig chuckles as Feliciano continues to feign innocence to his revealing outfit plan, but he doesn't burst the Italian's bubble, "I just can't resist you sometimes."

Italy feels very proud of himself for getting Germany so worked up over a pair of short-shorts, "Are we going to have sex?"

"Vhat do you think?" Germany finally makes it to the house and opens the door. The two nations enter the house and the blond man shuts and locks the door behind them before depositing Italy between himself and the wall.

Feliciano places his arms over Ludwig's shoulders and connects his small hands behind his lover's blond head, "I'd much rather get sweaty with you moaning my name in pleasure rather than getting sweaty by running and you yelling my name angrily." A large smile spreads across his usually innocent face, "Not to mention it feels amazing with you inside me."

Germany places his hands on either side of Italy's face as a groan escapes his lips, "I love it vhen you talk dirty, Italy." Ludwig immediately crushes his lips against Feliciano's lips hungrily causing the Italian to moan into the rough kiss. As the fierce kiss continues, Italy opens his mouth as his fingers grip Germany's blond hair bringing the larger nation's mouth closer to his and coaxing the German's tongue into his mouth with his own eager tongue.

Their tongues meet and twist together erotically in the Italian's mouth causing them both to let out sounds of enjoyment and as their intense kiss continues Feliciano lifts his thin legs from the floor to wrap them around Ludwig's toned waist. When Germany feels Italy's slim, but strong legs cinch around him and the hard bulge in the Italian's tiny shorts sliding against him, he breaks the kiss and the two nations take in deep breaths to replenish the air lost in their frantic kiss. Italy looks into his lover's blue eyes and smiles as he continues to fist the German's blond hair between his fingers, "I want it…I want you right now, Germany."

"Good." He returns Italy's smile and slides his hands down the Italian's sides until they rest on his firm ass, "Because, I don't think I can vait any longer."

Italy tightens his grip around Germany's neck and waist as his lover begins moving him away from the wall. Feliciano's journey away from the wall is short lived when he feels his back press against the floor. He releases his hold on the German and watches the larger man undress, "I love to watch you get naked."

Ludwig gives the petite nation a small smirk, "Then enjoy the show, but don't take anything off yet."

Italy nods as he props up on his elbows to get a better look at Germany's strip show. The Italian's hazel eyes follow his blond lover's every move as Germany removes his black work-out tank top to reveal his muscular chest and chiseled abs. Feliciano can feel his pulse quicken as Ludwig throws the shirt across the room before beginning to rid himself of his boots and belt. Finally, the German removes his fatigue green pants and tosses them across the room as well leaving him in only his boxers. Italy's gaze slowly scans Germany's body and his eyes stop at the straining fabric of his lover's boxers making his body shudder from his knowledge of what lies beneath the boxers.

"Germany, please…I'm so hot." Italy shakes the long sleeve of Germany's military jacket away from his hand to slide down his slender arm. The Italian then takes his newly freed hand and begins rubbing his still clothed erection causing a pleasured moan to leave his lips, "I need you."

Ludwig feels his cock twitch in the now tight confines of his boxers as he watches his lover caress himself all while making such lovely sounds. The German swiftly rids himself of his boxers and joins Italy on the floor where he removes his Italian lover's hand from his bulging package, "Stop that, Italy. Let me help you."

Italy whines when his own hand is removed from his groin, but Germany ignores his protests and kisses the Italian's fingertips as he slides his body between his lover's spread legs, "You alvays get so impatient, Italy." He smiles as he releases Feliciano's hand and moves his own hands to the buttons of Italy's borrowed jacket, "Ve have as long as ve need. You should learn how to savor the moment."

The smaller nation lays flat against the floor with an impatient sigh as Ludwig slowly begins unbuttoning the oversized jacket. As the German releases each button from its hole more of his Italian's skin is revealed and every-so-often he leans down to kiss, lick, or bite at the soft, heated skin on his lover's chest, "You are so beautiful."

Italy's cheeks blush pink at Germany's compliment, but Ludwig continues helping Feliciano undress without mentioning the pinkish tint of his petite lover's skin, "Germany…(groan) please…too slow."

"Patience, meine liebster, patience." Ludwig finally slips the last button free from its hole and watches as the oversized jacket falls away to reveal the flushed skin of his lover's chest. His blue eyes slide down the heaving chest and continue down to Feliciano's abdomen before allowing his hands to take the same path as his eyes with a firm caress. The German never tired of looking at Italy's bare body…and it was good thing considering Italy loved to be naked most of the time.

Italy closes his eyes as Germany's fingers find his nipples to rub and tease them to hardness, "G-Germany…I want…(gasp) I want more."

Germany only gives the Italian a smirk before lowering his mouth down around one of Italy's nipples as his hand continues to toy with the other. Feliciano can only writhe and whimper from his blond lover's ministrations. Ludwig uses his mouth to spend equal amounts of time on each nipple before traveling down the petite nation's chest to his abdomen where he dips his tongue into Italy's navel. He runs his tongue along the outside rim of the Italian's navel and every-so-often he slips his tongue into the cute little hole causing Italy to moan out his impatience with the teasing.

Ludwig finally tires of tickling the sensitive skin of Feliciano's navel and lifts his head and gazes up to look into the Italian's lust clouded eyes as his fingers dip into the waist band of Italy's tiny shorts, "These have to go." The German grips the shorts tighter and hastily pulls them down and off his lover's body and throws them haphazardly across the room. He then covers Italy's body with his own and captures the smaller man's lips with his own as he grinds his bare erection down against his lover's equally naked cock. Italy moans loudly into Germany's mouth and the blond nation happily swallows the blissful utterance before pulling away.

The two nations pant for breath with the occasional groan or whimper being heard as Ludwig continues to rut against his Italian's weeping arousal. Italy spreads his legs wider and plants his bare feet on the floor to gain more leverage as he pushes his hips up to brush more forcefully against Germany's grinding, "Germany, I…(moan) I want you…(whimper) inside…p-please!"

Germany was beginning to share Italy's impatience and only grinds against his lover a few more times causing them both to grunt their pleasure before raising his body away from the Italian's body to once again position himself between Feliciano's legs, "Ve don't have any lube in here, Italy."

Italy sits up with his arms behind him and props up on his hands, "We don't need any lube." Feliciano's cheeks turn pink again as he continues speaking, "W-What I mean is that I planned this when I put on the shorts and…well, feel for yourself."

The German knew what he would feel when he reached between his lover's legs, but he just couldn't resist doing exactly what Italy had said and 'feel for himself'. He slowly inserts his index finger into the well lubed, but still incredibly snug opening of his lover. Ludwig shudders as the image of Feliciano fingering himself enters his mind. Italy begins to get nervous from Germany's silence and questions his blond lover as soon as he feels the German's finger slide out of him, "Did I do something wrong, Germany? Did you want to do it yourself? I just thought it would save time."

Germany shakes his head to ease Italy's worry, "Nein, it's fine." He unconsciously licks his lips and once again runs his gaze down the Italian's body, "I vas just vishing that I could have vatched you."

Feliciano's eyes widen at Ludwig's words and the German's cheeks turn pink when he realizes he said that out loud. The smaller man recovers first and begins scrambling to his knees, "Well, you can watch me next time, but right now I'll help you lube yourself."

Vhat? Italy…mmm." Germany finds his words lost as Italy's hands grips his hips and his tongue slips out to flick across the swollen head of his lover's cock. Italy swirls his tongue around the blond's dripping cock head a few times before teasing the slit with the tip of his wet appendage.

Ludwig closes his blue eyes as Feliciano finally engulfs the German's shaft with his hot mouth. Italy bobs his head slowly a few times sliding his lips and tongue along Germany's pulsing length making it as wet as possible before speeding up his movements. Germany allows a low groan to slip between his lips as Italy continues to hungrily devour his cock with loud slurping noises. Ludwig eventually twists his fingers into the soft strands of Feliciano's hair and tugs the Italian's head back and forth at a more rapid pace as he bucks his hips slightly forward pushing more of himself into his lover's mouth, "Mmm, yes…(moan) oh, Italy…y-you've gotten…so much better at…(groan) this."

Italy is so proud of himself for making Germany so excited that he just opens his throat a bit more and allows the German free reign of his head and mouth. After several minutes of Italy's mouth working Germany's tool he feels his larger lover tug sharply at his hair before voicing his actions, "St-stop, Italy…(moan) that's enough."

Ludwig releases Feliciano's head and the Italian pulls away from Germany's now slick cock and looks up at his lover's face, "Are you going to fuck me now, Germany?"

Germany's eyes widen at Italy's words. Italy rarely ever cursed and when he did he usually didn't know what it meant, "Since vhen did you start saying vords like fuck?"

Italy shrugs, "I don't know, but Romano says it all the time and I thought I'd try it…but, I don't really like it."

The blond nation rolls his eyes as he stands up completely and grips Italy's shoulders in his large hands to pull the Italian to his feet as well. As soon as Italy is on his feet he attempts to slip the too large jacket off his shoulders, but Germany stops him, "No, leave it on." Italy's face shows his confusion at Germany not wanting him to be completely naked, but the blue eyed nation remedies his lover's bewilderment with his next words, "I-I…like the vay it looks on you und it's…very…arousing."

Feliciano looks down at himself and doesn't quite understand, but just shrugs and goes along with it, "Okay, Germany."

"Come this vay, Italy." He grabs the Italian's hand and begins pulling him toward the dining table. Italy follows obediently with his hand nestled inside Germany's larger hand and when the two nations make it to the table Ludwig places Feliciano in front of the table before gently pushing the petite nation's upper body over the table top, "Is this okay, Italy? Ve don't have to do it this vay if it makes you uncomfortable."

Italy actually finds himself very excited by the prospect of Germany taking him while he's bent over the table and he can feel his heart pounding so violently in his chest that he's afraid Ludwig might be able to hear it thumping against the wood of the table top. He and Germany had made love many times, but they'd never done it anywhere but in the bed or the shower and the Italian felt as if all his nerve endings were on fire. Feliciano closes his eyes and lets out a sigh feeling the cool surface of the table against the heated skin of his cheek and chest. He opens his eyes as he finally responds to his German lover, "It…it doesn't make me uncomfortable." He swallows loudly before continuing, "I want to do it here, but don't you think we should go to the bedroom just to have some privacy?"

The blond slips his hand underneath the borrowed jacket allowing his index and middle finger to slide up and down the Italian's back bone stopping to feel every vertebra as he continues his caress. He feels the smaller man shiver at his touch and a small grin appears on his face, "There is nobody here but us, Italy und I know that the door is locked because I locked it myself."

Italy lets out a desperate whine as Germany's finger trails from his back bone to move lower and softly circles his twitching entrance, "Take me, Germany! Take me, please!"

A pleased grin forms on Ludwig's face as he continues to run his finger around the Italian's hole feeling it flinch with each touch. A small squeak spills from Feliciano's mouth as he widens his stance as if silently asking his lover to get on with it already. The German eventually tires of teasing the smaller man and removes his finger from the warm skin of the Italian's opening and grabs his slim hip with one hand as he guides the moist head of his cock to rest at Italy's entrance with the other hand. He feels the petite nation tremble forcefully against the table in anticipation of being penetrated.

The blond nation grips Italy's hip a little harder and bites his bottom lip as he pushes his own hips forward burying half of his length inside the hot, pulsing passage of his lover. Italy lets out a choked groan as he feels himself being stretched and filled with the German's thick arousal. Germany's groans of restraint can be heard as he tries to keep from forcefully shoving the rest of his cock deeper inside his lover, but Italy's body doesn't show the same patience as his convulsing muscles greedily pull Germany's cock deeper inside him, "Please, Germany…(moan) n-no more…(gasp) restraint! I…I n-need it!"

Germany quickly grabs Italy's hips with both hands and plunges his remaining inches into the wet, squeezing heat of his Italian's ass making them both cry out their pleasure together. Ludwig pulls his hips back slowly at first and pushes himself back inside at a lazy pace building up the tension between their bodies with unhurried friction. He knew the slow pace would drive Feliciano crazy which in turn would force the Italian to tell him what he really wanted done to him and just as predicted it doesn't take long for Italy to begin begging, "Faster, Germany…(groan) faster, please…it's (moan) it's too slow."

Germany continues to languidly push and pull his hips back and forth before slipping his cock as deep as it will go inside his lover. He then hears Italy whimper when he stops his movements all together to lean over the Italian's back to talk directly into the petite nation's reddened ears, "I vant to hear you say my name." He places his lips on his lover's trembling shoulder to kiss and suck on the flesh residing there before speaking again, "I'll do vhatever you vant if you ask the right vay, Feliciano."

Italy's eyes widen at the German's use of his human name and a tremor jolts down his spine as he realizes what his blond lover is asking of him, "Faster, Ludwig…(sigh) I want you to…to be rough with me…(moan) Ludwig, please!"

A warm feeling invades the German's chest as he hears his human name tumble from Italy's lips. Ludwig holds Feliciano's hips in a bruising grip as he pulls his hips back as far as he can without leaving the Italian's body and slams back in roughly with a wet sound accompanied by Italy crying out his bliss and Germany grunting loudly with each thrust into his lover. Italy can feel the rough fabric of Germany's military jacket riding up his back and the skin of his chest squeaks noisily against the polished wood of the dining table with each forceful thrust into his body. Italy presses his palms against the surface of the table and lifts his torso up enough to push back and meet Germany's wonderfully violent thrusts, "Is…(groan) is it rough enough…(gasp) for you, Feli?! Do you l-like…(moan) v-vhat I do to you?!"

Tears of unbridled ecstasy stream down the Italian's cheeks and pool together on the table beneath him as he squeezes Germany's throbbing cock with his muscles making the blond moan in pleasure, "Harder, Ludwig…(moan) harder!"

Germany does as his smaller lover demands and puts more force behind his already powerful plunges and buries himself deeper into the tight heat of his panting lover, "You love it vhen…(groan) vhen I'm r-rough vith you don't you?! Admit it…(moan) y-you love…rough sex…you…(moan) you love it vhen I fuck you hard!"

Italy cries out loudly as Germany nails his sweet spot over and over again, "Si! Si! I-I…(moan) I love it…m-more! Ludwig…don't stop!"

As the German continues to plunge his hard, dripping cock into Italy, he releases one of his lover's hips and grips Feliciano's equally stiff and pre-cum slickened member in his large hand to pump him in time with his hard thrusts, "A-are you…(groan) close, Feli?! I vant you…to cum!"

"I'm…(gasp) I'm almost there! C-cum with me, Ludwig!" The Italian can feel his orgasm right on the brink of exploding out of him and reaches up to gently tweak his own unruly curl between his fingers, "Ah! Ludwig, I…oh!"

Just as Italy feels he's about to fall over the cliff of orgasmic bliss he hears a door slam and footsteps followed by a very familiar voice, "Hey, broseph, the awesome me came to borrow…"

The albino's red eyes widen at the sight of his younger brother fucking the Italian's brains out. The lovers both turn their heads to see Prussia staring at them and suddenly Italy's body and curl stiffen as his insides convulse around Germany's cock and he spills his climax onto the blond's hand, the table, and the floor with a shout of Germany's name. Germany can feel Italy's passage spasm violently around him and as much as he doesn't want to cum in front of his brother he can't stop himself as Italy continues to clench around him and he shoots his essence deep inside his lover.

Prussia hurriedly covers his eyes with his hands and turns away from the scene before him, "oh, fuck, West…oh, fuck I'm sorry…I didn't know and…"

"Get out!" Germany pulls out of Italy slowly and quickly pulls the military jacket over his lover's exposed ass.

"I knocked and I didn't hear an answer. Then I remembered the key you gave me and I just let my awesome self in, but I didn't…"

"Get out!" Ludwig slams his hands on the table and repeats himself, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Prussia begins walking toward the door, but he continues to ramble, "I'll just wait outside while you finish cause I'm awesome like that." The elder German finally leaves the house to wait outside before Germany can yell at him again.

When Germany is certain Gilbert is outside he turns to face Italy who is now standing upright with the jacket wrapped tightly around his body. Ludwig lets out a sigh, "I'm sorry about that, Italy. I forgot that I gave him a key."

"It's okay, Germany." Feliciano's cheeks blush red as he continues talking, "I…um, well…I actually kind of thought it was hot for someone to walk in on us…well, you probably didn't because it was your brother, but…" Italy notices Germany's odd look and the Italian shifts his gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry. Is that wrong for me to think that?"

"I just never pegged you for an exhibitionist." The blond nation makes his way to their discarded clothes and begins redressing.

Feliciano's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as he watches Ludwig bend over to retrieve his pants, "Exhibitionist, what's that?"

"Don't vorry about it." Germany pulls his pants up and fastens them, "I'll go see vhat my brother vants und you can go to the bedroom. Vhen I get rid of him then ve can do vhatever you vant for the rest of the day."

Italy's face lights up and a big smile forms on his face, "Really?! Can we cuddle for the rest of the day?!"

"If that's vhat you vant." He walks back toward the Italian and kisses him on the cheek, "Now, go get cleaned up vhile I talk to my brother."

Italy nods happily and makes his way down the hall. The German waits until he hears the bedroom door slam before smoothing his blond hair down and walking outside to talk to Prussia, "Vhat in the hell do you vant?!"

The pale nation holds his hands up in front of him as if in surrender, "Jesus Christ, West, calm down. I didn't know you and your Italian boy toy would be fucking like rabbits when the awesome me walked in."

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Germany crosses his arms over his chest and lets out angry huff.

Prussia puts his hands on his hips and returns his brother's anger, "I did knock and when no one answered I used my key."

Ludwig's face turns red with his next question, "You didn't…hear us?"

Gilbert's face turns a little red as well, but he responds with a steady voice, "I did hear you, but I thought you just left the TV on in the middle of an awesome porno."

Germany lets out another sigh and rolls his eyes at his brother before extending a hand, "I vant you to return the key."

"What?! Hell, no! That's not fair!" Gilbird begins chirping at being woken from Prussia's shouts and the bird flaps his tiny wings atop his owner's head, "I did exactly what you told me when you gave me this key. I knocked and when you didn't answer I used it…that's what you said! How was I supposed to know you were getting freaky on the dining table? I'm not giving it back."

The brother's are both silent as they fume at each other, but eventually Gilbert breaks the silence with a sly smile on his face, "So what got the two of you so hot and bothered that you couldn't even make it to the bedroom?"

The blond's eyes widen as his blush darkens, "He…vell, that's none of your business! Vhy vould you ask that?!"

"Stop being so modest, broseph." A chuckle escapes Prussia's throat at the horrified look on Germany's face, "I saw those tiny shorts on the floor. You are so easy."

An offended expression plays across Ludwig's face at his brother's accusation, "As if you're any different."

"What is that supposed to mean?" His red eyes show his confusion as his eyebrows come together in puzzlement.

A large grin shows as the younger brother begins speaking again, "You remember that time you invited me over und vhen I got there you told me to leave und at first I didn't understand, but then I saw Hungary behind you vearing a short skirt and a shirt showing an awful lot of cleavage."

Prussia shrugs indifferently, "So?"

"So, are you going to stand there und tell me that you two didn't have sex as soon as I left?" When Gilbert doesn't respond Germany gives him an impatient look, "Vell?"

The albino lets out a loud breath, "Okay, we had sex, but that's different."

Germany's blue eyes widen as he begins shaking his head, "That's not different at all. You love Hungary und find her attractive und vhen she vears skimpy clothes you find it arousing." He takes in a breath before continuing, "I love Italy und find him attractive und vhen he vears skimpy clothes I find it arousing. Therefore, there is no difference."

Ja, fine, but at least me and Hungary made it to the bedroom." Gilbird chirps his agreement and settles back down into Prussia's white hair.

Germany clears his throat and looks away from his brother since he was still a little embarrassed about the conversation they'd been having, "Vhat did you come over for anyvay."

A perverted gleam shines in Prussia's eyes as a huge smile takes over his features, "I came to borrow some of your raunchiest porno."

Ludwig frowns, "Fine, come inside." He turns toward the door and opens it to let Gilbert inside and he follows him in before shutting the door behind them, "I don't understand vhy you can't buy your own porno."

Prussia follows his brother down the hall and into a small room used mostly for storage, "Why would I do that when I can just bum off of you?"

The blond nation makes his way to the far side of the room and opens a large black trunk, "If Italy ever asks vhy you vere here it vasn't for this, okay?"

"Why not?" The red eyed man bends over and begins digging in the trunk, "Surely, he knows you watch porno. You watch it all the time."

Germany ignores Prussia's 'all the time' comment as he addresses the rest of the question, "I told Italy that I got rid of it because it made him feel inadequate und he is most certainly not inadequate in bed…or anyvhere else ve choose to do it."

"So why do you still have them then if you don't watch them while he's around?" Gilbert looks up from the movie in his hand to look at his brother.

Germany chews on his bottom lip for a moment as he contemplates what to tell his older brother, "Vhen Italy goes to visit his brother he stays gone for a ridiculous amount of time…like two weeks und I just can't vait that long." He lets out a heavy sigh, "I hate lying to Italy, but I need it vhen he's gone."

"You know what you should do?" He stands upright clutching a couple of movies in his hand, "You and Italy should make a sex video. That way when he's gone you could whack off to yourself fucking him."

Ludwig's face turns hot pink at the thought of taping he and Italy having sex, "I don't think Italy vould like that idea. Vhy don't you und Hungary make a sex video? That vay you vouldn't have to mooch off of my collection as much."

"I mentioned it once, but she wouldn't go for it." He bends down and continues to look through the trunk, "She's afraid I'll show it to someone…and I would. I just wouldn't be able to keep something that awesome to myself."

"Speaking of Hungary, isn't she visiting you right now?" A confused look forms on his face, "Vhy are you here borrowing porno?" Germany gets a good look at the movies in Prussia's hand and his eyes widen, "Und vhy are you picking out all the gay ones?!"

Prussia stands up quickly and begins waving his arms around in front of him still holding the gay porn, "I can explain! Just hear me out, West."

"I'm listening." He crosses his arms over his chest and awaits his brother's explanation.

Gilbert takes in a deep breath before beginning his story, "We watch porn together all the time and it's actually pretty hot and one day she told me she got off on watching two guys fucking." He lets out an amused snort before continuing, "Who am I to judge, you know…so I told her we could try it."

"I vish I hadn't asked." Germany takes another look at the movies in Prussia's hands, "You can't take that one."

The fair skinned man looks at the forbidden movie and frowns, "Why not?"

"Because, it's the best one und you take forever returning my stuff." He snatches the movie out of his brother's hand, "I'll need this the next time Italy visits his brother."

"But, if it's the best one then that's the one I want." He tries grabbing for it, but Germany lifts it above his head.

Germany reaches into the trunk, "Take this one instead und get out." He shoves the alternative into Prussia's hand, "Italy is vaiting for me in the bedroom."

The Germans leave the storage room and walk toward the front door, "Going for round two already? I always knew you were more awesome than you let on, West."

Ja, ja…leave." Germany opens the door and quickly pushes his brother out the door. He locks the door and makes his way to the bedroom he shares with Italy to find the Italian lying completely naked on the bed.

Feliciano smiles happily at Ludwig's appearance, "I'm glad you're finally here. Can we cuddle now?"

"Of course, but vhy are you naked?" Germany notices the slightly hurt look on Italy's face and he immediately tries to remedy the problem, "Not that I don't like it, but Prussia vas here for a vhile and I just thought you'd be dressed."

The Italian's happy expression returns and he watches as Germany begins to take his own clothes off, "Well, I figured that if your fratello hadn't come in then we would have cuddled right after sex and we'd still be naked. So I thought we could cuddle naked just as good after he left."

"I see." The German removes his last article of clothing and slides into bed with Italy and wraps his arms around the smaller man, "That vas very good thinking."

Feliciano snuggles into Ludwig's chest and lets out a content sigh before speaking to his lover, "You don't have to keep things from me. You know that, right?"

Germany's body stiffens at Italy's words, but he still feigns ignorance as to what the Italian is talking about, "Vhat do you mean?"

"I could hear your talk with Prussia." Italy swallows loudly, but continues speaking, "I know you still have all those dirty movies."

"Italy, I…"

Italy caresses the German's chest with his hand and halts Ludwig's words, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" A flood of relief fills Germany's body at knowing he hasn't completely lost his lover's trust, "But, I lied to you."

Italy sits up and faces Germany with an understanding expression on his face, "I know, but you never told me you watched them because you missed me." The Italian looks down at Germany's chest, "I still don't like those naughty movies, but I can understand why you need them when I'm away and…" Feliciano's face turns hot pink and he covers his face with his hands before finishing his sentence, "I wouldn't be opposed to making a…a sex video with you."

The German's face reveals his shock with Italy's words and he pulls his lover's hands away from his blushing face, "Who are you und vhat have you done with my innocent Italy?" He laughs as Italy's blush deepens, but he kisses the petite nation sweetly on the lips and helps coax him back down into his strong arms, "I vould love to make a video vith you, but only if it's vhat you vant."

"That is what I want because I want our love making to be the only sex that turns you on." He once again snuggles close to Germany's body before his next words are spoken, "I actually have an idea."

Germany kisses the top of Italy's head and begins rubbing the Italian's warm, naked back, "Then I vant to hear it."

"I think we should make more than one video and every time we make a video you have to get rid of one of yours." Feliciano feels Ludwig's hand halt in its caress of his back and the Italian begins to worry that he suggested the wrong thing.

Finally, Germany's hand begins moving again and the blond nation speaks, "I think that's an excellent idea, Italy. Vhen do ve start?"

He can feel the Italian smile against the skin of his chest, "We should start pretty soon because I'm going to visit Romano this weekend."

Germany smiles as well, "I never thought I vould say this, but I like the vay you think, Italy." Feliciano giggles as he snuggles impossibly closer to his lover before the two nations fall into a peaceful sleep.

When the weekend arrives, Italy has his bags packed and he's patiently waiting for Romano to come pick him up. He and Germany had successfully made their sex video a few days ago and Feliciano had to admit that it was pretty hot watching himself get fucked by Ludwig.

The Italian is suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he hears a car horn honk loudly outside, "Germany! Romano's here to get me!"

Ludwig emerges from the kitchen, where he'd been washing the breakfast dishes, and walks Feliciano to the car as well as carries the Italian's bags. He knew better than to say anything to the hot headed Southern Italian and only gives Romano a small nod, "Vhen vill you be back?"

"I won't be gone as long this time." Italy thinks for a moment and then responds, "I'll probably be home by Wednesday."

Italy jumps up and hugs the German fiercely before connecting his lips to his lover's lips. They kiss for a short moment as Romano impatiently honks the car horn again, "Have fun vith your brother und I'll see you on Wednesday. Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo." Italy hugs Germany again and this time he whispers something in the larger man's ear, "I left you a surprise. It's already in the player all you have to do is press play." He then releases the shocked German and jumps into the car, "Ciao, Germany! Ti amo!"

Before Germany's ability to speak returns, the Italian brothers have already driven off. He walks back into the house and immediately heads toward the bedroom as he completely forgets the dishes. He enters the room and sits on the edge of the bed with the video player remote in his hand. He takes in a deep breath and lets it slowly back out as he presses the play button.

The video was obviously Italy pleasuring himself for Germany's entertainment and Ludwig couldn't be happier as he watched it. The Italian was moaning and whining Germany's name as he stroked himself with one hand and fingered himself with the other. The German tried to resist as long as he could, but it doesn't take long for him to get rid of his own pants and begin pumping his already raging hard on.

He knows it won't be long until the video Italy cums and he's ready to cum with him when suddenly the bedroom door opens to reveal a very familiar albino, "Hey, West, I was just gonna return…oh, fuck! Not again!"

"GET OUT!" Prussia quickly leaves the room and slams the door behind him, but he can still hear Germany yelling through the door, "LEARN HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK!"

The End.

Started: 4/9/2013

Finished: 5/7/2013


End file.
